


Một Nghiên Cứu về Tình Yêu Thầm Lặng và Mứt Mâm Xôi

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Credence is a long-suffering angel, Domestic, Fix-It, Fluff, Graves is a moron, Jam, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Graves nhớ ngày xửa ngày xưa một trong những ông chú bạn đại học của cha gã, trong lúc hơi hớ mồm vì rượu đế lửa, đã vừa cười toe toét vừa đập bôm bốp vào lưng gã mà nhắc đến vị phu nhân già đanh đá đức cao vọng trọng của ông ta rồi bảo thế này:“Hoặc là yêu rồi, hoặc là không, cụ non ạ!”Graves chắc rằng đây đúng là trường hợp của gã.





	Một Nghiên Cứu về Tình Yêu Thầm Lặng và Mứt Mâm Xôi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Study in Pining and Blackberry Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522989) by [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun). 



 

Credence đã chuyển vào sống chung từ vài tháng trước, không gặp bất kì trở ngại nào, cũng chẳng có đồ đạc gì nhiều nhặn.

Ấy là một ngày mưa cuối thu, hơi lạnh cận đông bắt đầu lan tới, mưa phùn làm ẩm hai vai tấm áo khoác mới của Credence. Graves thong dong mang toàn bộ đồ đạc của cậu trai trong một chiếc vai li nhỏ đã hơi sờn cũ vì xài thường xuyên hồi gã còn ở Ilvermorny. Giờ khi gã đã đứng tuổi, chiếc va li không còn mấy tác dụng nữa.  Họa chăng là tặng cho Credence cùng những bộ đồ cũ của gã, bất cứ món nào nhỏ đủ để vừa cơ thể gầy nhẳng được lôi ra từ gác xép của cậu trai, những nhu yếu phẩm khác đều được Graves quýnh quáng mua đủ, xấu hổ nhất là lúc Credence biết được chuyện đó. Graves đã hơi choáng ngợp, phần vì kinh ngạc và phần vì lo lắng trước sự nhỏ thó của Credence trong trang phục cũ của gã, mong manh mình hạc, vừa xinh đẹp lại vừa kinh hãi trong vẻ tang thương.

Dầu sao đi nữa, trong quãng đường ngắn trên xe ngựa từ khu bệnh viện tiện nghi mà Graves đã đưa Credence vào, băng qua thị trấn đến biệt thự đá nâu của gã, Credence đã cắn môi trước gợi ý về độn thổ, lặng lẽ hỏi liệu họ có thể đi bộ, liệu cậu có được đi bộ, Ngài Graves à phiền ngài quá, làm ơn, ngài không phải trả tiền xe ngựa đâu mà! Trước những thuyết phục đầy chính kiến của Graves, cuối cùng Credence cũng chịu rời khỏi cơn mưa và ngoan ngoãn chui vào chiếc xe ngựa được điều khiển bởi người giám hộ của cậu.

Dừng bước trên khu phố hạng sang nơi chứa căn hộ của Graves, gã đã giúp Credence xuống xe bằng cách nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh, run lẩy bẩy của cậu, rồi nhất định không buông ra mà cứ thế kéo cậu đi về hướng ngôi nhà của gã. Credence đã im lặng trong kinh ngạc trước phần hoa lệ của một New York mà mẹ cậu không muốn đụng tới, những cổng vòm đen sáng lóng và sắp trên các tòa nhà luôn thì thầm bí mật của sự giàu có và quyền lực của những chủ nhân.

Graves chậm lại trước thềm nhà, lo rằng sau một tháng ở bệnh viện có lẽ Credence vẫn chưa đủ sức để leo lên, rồi lại cân nhắc chuyện có nên cõng cậu trước khi Credence của gã, cảm nhận được sự chần chừ của gã giám hộ mà nhảy lên cầu thang để đứng trong mái hiên.  Graves nhẹ nhàng trò chuyện về vấn đề an ninh trong nhà, một sự bảo đảm với cả bản thân gã lẫn Credence, rằng không ai ngoài em và ta và những gia tinh có thể xâm phậm, Credence à, đừng lo lắng, không ai có thể tìm ra em ở đây và ta nhất định sẽ ngăn cản họ. Credence gật đầu lia lịa, cố gắng hết sức để không nghĩ đến tất cả những phiền muộn mà ngài Graves đã vướng phải vì cậu, bao nhiêu rắc rối mà cậu đã gây ra. Thay vào đó, nghĩ về việc cậu phải thưởng thức cảm giác này đến chừng nào có thể, đắm mình trong thật nhiều sự chú ý  trước khi nó biến mất. Nhìn vào cái va li gần như trống rỗng trong tay Graves, cảm nhận những bong bóng hy vọng bay bồng bềnh lấp đầy con tim cậu tới khi sắp đầy tràn. 

Graves đã cẩn thận đưa cậu đi tham quan xung quanh, bảo cậu rằng cậu thích gì sẽ có nấy, đi bất cứ nơi đâu cậu muốn, làm bất cứ điều gì cậu hứng thú, ngôi nhà này thuộc về Graves thế nào thì cũng thuộc về Credence đúng như vậy. Đã tránh khiến cậu trai choáng ngợp với quá nhiều sự chú ý, quá nhiều tình cảm, quá nhiều _bất cứ thứ gì_ rồi. Đã phải tự nghiêm khắc không để bản thân ào ào thú nhận rằng gã rất vui lòng khi Credence an toàn hiện diện tại nơi đây, thay vào đó lại nói rất vui được tiếp đãi cậu, đơn giản vậy thôi, không rườm rà. Đã cơ bản là cảnh báo Credence nên gõ cửa phòng ngủ và phòng làm việc của gã trước khi bước vào, còn lại thì cậu cứ tự nhiên đi lại thăm thú, có thể ngồi trong dãy buồng của Graves ở tầng ba và đọc sách nếu thích, có thể đốt trụi cả căn bếp và múa khỏa thân trong phòng khách nếu ham - gã nhận được một nụ cười run run, nho nhỏ từ Credence vì điều đó.

 

Và Credence đã hòa nhập rất tốt vào cuộc sống êm đềm bên nhau của họ. Việc có một lề thói quy củ dường như vẫn in hằn trong máu cậu trai, cậu thích biết phải làm gì và khi nào, chắc chắn là sản phẩm từ chế độ nghiêm khắc của Mary Lou mà Credence luôn sợ phạm sai lầm hoặc làm điều gì ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Đời nào lại đánh liều vị trí bên cạnh ngài Graves với cả thế gian.

Thường thường hai người họ sẽ ăn sáng cùng nhau tại phòng khách tầng ba, Credence trong bộ đồ ngủ mềm mại ngồi ăn bánh mì nướng và mứt mâm xôi, Graves đã đóng bộ chỉnh tề và thưởng thức cốc cà phê thứ hai trong ngày. Một hôm nọ, món mứt quả (vị mâm xôi yêu thích của cậu) đã nhuộm bờ môi căng mọng của Credence một màu mận chín và gây phiền phức cho Graves suốt cả ngày, mọc mầm nơi tâm trí gã trong những thời điểm bất ngờ và bất tiện nhất.

Graves sớm nhận ra rằng giao việc cho Credence sẽ giúp điều hòa tâm tính hỗn tạp của cậu, cho cậu một hướng đi bất kì sẽ làm dịu cậu tựa một phương thuốc thơm làm thuyên giảm đau đớn khó chịu. Graves đảm bảo chỉ giao những việc nhẹ nhàng cho Credence, không gây phiền hà cho cậu, đủ để khiến cậu hạnh phúc và bận rộn. Ngoài những việc vặt Graves nhờ Credence, cậu được thoải mái sử dụng mọi thứ đồ trong nhà, được Graves động viên đọc sách trong thư viện, viết trên một loại giấy đặc biệt, nghe đĩa than của Graves, bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn, Graves đều vui vẻ trao cho cậu. Graves rất khoái tìm ra những dấu vết nhỏ về một ngày của Credence mỗi khi trở về nhà - một chiếc bút lạc khỏi chỗ để, một cuốn sách được đánh dấu bằng bút lông đường, vài dịp khác, một hũ mứt để ngỏ, vẫn còn nguyên thìa cắm vào trong, Credence đã bị phê bình nhẹ nhàng sau đó và rồi mứt trở thành một thứ nhu yếu bị kiểm soát chặt chẽ về sau.

Credence chắc rằng có hơi bất thường khi cậu thích làm mèo nhà, đảm bảo mọi người đều thấy chán chết đi được nếu suốt ngày ru rú trong góc như thế, nhưng cậu lại vô cùng phù hợp với việc này. Không còn sự phấn khích và chắc chắn chẳng dây dưa đến kẻ lạ nào nữa, ơn trời cho sự tách biệt của cậu, và Graves không thể giả vờ gã không mừng quýnh lên khi biết rằng người bạn đồng hành quý báu của gã đã bị khóa chặt lại và được bao bọc trong vòng tay của gã. Mỗi sáng sớm, khi bữa đầu đã xong xuôi, Credence sẽ miễn cưỡng chào tạm biệt Graves, và gã sẽ giơ tay lên chào lại, cùng lúc đó ếm một đống những bùa chú phức tạp để bảo vệ Credence. Credence sẽ quan sát ma thuật hoạt động, những vệt xanh dương phát quang hợp lại và dịch chuyển vào vị trí, Graves cũng sẽ quan sát, để thật chắc chắn. Hai người sẽ lại chào tạm biệt một lần nữa sau khi ma thuật đã ngấm và phát huy tác dụng, tương ứng với thời điểm người nọ nghĩ về người kia.

Graves luôn đảm bảo rằng Credence biết chắc thời gian gã về nhà và hậu quả là lúc nào cũng thấy cậu trai của gã đứng chờ ở lối vào, gã phải thừa nhận ấy đúng là phần tuyệt vời nhất trong ngày. Credence sẽ đi ngủ và tự chọt mình một cái để đảm bảo cậu không còn ngủ trên cái giường cằn cỗi trong nhà thờ cằn cỗi của cuộc đời cằn cỗi năm xưa. Mỗi sáng thức giấc, kinh ngạc nhất là cậu vẫn được quyền sống tiếp chuỗi ngày ấy.

Và đó là cách Credence sẽ miêu tả ngày của cậu, với vài người thì chắc là chán lắm, nhưng với lòng tốt của Graves dành cho cậu thì là vừa đủ rồi.  Tuy nhiên với Graves, gã sẽ chỉ miêu tả rất nhanh thế này: Thức giấc, ăn sáng với Credence, đi làm, nghĩ về Credence, về nhà... với Credence. Hiện tại vạn sự đều như ý, đều tốt đều lành, nhưng đời không thể chỉ cứ giản đơn, máy móc, Graves phải phóng đi và rơi vào lưới tình.

 

Từ từ, cả hai không thể tránh được việc ngày càng gần gũi, mỗi người chỉ có nhau để tin tưởng, không còn ai nữa. Cả hai sẽ chia sẻ về những giấc mơ mỗi sớm mai, vài tuần sau chung sống, thậm chí Graves bắt đầu gọi điện về nhà vào bữa trưa, Credence thì sướng chết đi được. Rồi Credence sẽ chờ Graves về như một nghĩa vụ vào buổi tối, sẵn sàng cầm áo khoác cho gã, mau mắn muốn được nghe về một ngày của gã.

Lúc này, chẳng cần có dịp đặc biệt nào để yêu, bồ câu chẳng cần thả ra thành từng cặp và một ban nhạc jazz không cần phải được đặt trước mới biểu diễn (trong hầu hết các trường hợp). Tình yêu thường đến trong một thời điểm rất bình thường của ngày, một ngày bình thường ơi là bình thường của tuần, trong một phép cư xử cũng hết sức bình thường.

Graves chỉ mới có một ngày bình thường khác, trong bữa sáng Credence phết món mứt mâm xôi lên bánh mì nướng, Graves thì ghi nhận bờ môi nhuốm màu như thường lệ. Graves đã quở trách đám thần sáng dưới quyền ở cơ quan, gọi điện cho Credence vào bữa trưa coi cậu đã ăn súp chưa, hỏi han những việc cậu đã làm ngày hôm nay, cũng tiếc nuối thông báo rằng hôm nay gã sẽ về muộn vì có mấy thằng ngu làm hỏng mẫu màu hồng. Credence đón nhận tin tức cũng vui vẻ thôi (làm gì có ai trên đời điền vào mẫu màu hồng đúng cách trừ Graves đâu), cậu nói cậu đã làm món nấm Risotto cho Graves, có vẻ như thời tiết rất ủng hộ luôn. Graves đã bị cuốn đi gần hết ngày, thường xuyên (nhưng cố hạn chế) nhớ Credence. Lúc về nhà, gã đã trông thấy Credence ngồi trên bậc thang, gật gà gật gù, tất tuột ra khỏi chân và bàn chân trần thò ra khỏi ống quần ngủ. Khi Credence nhận ra Graves đã về, cậu vội vội vàng vàng đứng lên để cầm áo khoác cho gã, xin lỗi vì trót không nghe thấy gã.

Graves đã bảo cậu rằng cậu nên đi ngủ nếu đã quá mệt như thế, Graves không phiền lòng đâu, sẽ muốn thấy cậu nghỉ ngơi và ấm áp hơn là ngủ gật dưới chân cầu thang cùng hai bàn chân lạnh.

Credence đã cười toe, phủi phủi tấm áo khoác trên tay, và cậu đã nói “Em sẽ không bao giờ bỏ lỡ giây phút ngài trở về nhà.” Nửa bận rộn nửa nhàn nhã phân loại đồ đạc của Graves trong khi người đàn ông lớn tuổi vẫn đứng đó với cơn sốc khi bị một tên khốn có cánh xuyên một mũi tên qua tim.

Có thứ gì đó, có thứ gì đó về vẻ hạnh phúc của cậu trai khi quan tâm đến cái áo khoác ngu si của Graves, về cái cách cậu cực nhọc ngồi ở chân cầu thang chỉ để đợi Graves bình an trở về nhà, có điều gì đó đã móc vào con tim Graves tựa mồi câu, thật đớn đau, và với nhận thức rằng một vết thương nghiêm trọng có thể xảy đến nếu gã cố tháo gỡ chúng.

Graves nhíu mày, lắc lắc mình, đoán chắc rằng gã đang kiệt sức, đói, mà _điên_ rồi cũng nên. Đoán rằng có lẽ đi kiếm gì bỏ bụng rồi đi ngủ, chắc mai dậy gã sẽ lại là chính mình hơn.

Gã ăn món đồ Credence đã chuẩn bị tươm tất, cứ xin lỗi miết vì đã không ở cạnh để ăn và bầu bạn cùng Credence, Credence cười và nói với gã rằng Effie đã ngồi cùng cậu, Graves đáp thật kiên quyết rằng các gia tinh ở nhà không phải là bạn, và họ không được phép vào bàn ăn hoặc họ sẽ bắt đầu nhận vớ nhận vẩn và ăn cắp những tấm vải.

Graves giục Credence đi ngủ ngay khi gã thấy mắt cậu díu lại lần thứ nhất, thứ hai, rồi thứ ba, Credence đồng ý ngay, và đi lên tầng tư. Graves tự pha đồ uống cho mình, ngồi trên bàn làm việc và suy ngẫm về những gì đang diễn ra, làm hết một ly nhanh hơn thường lệ. Đến ly thứ tư mà vẫn chẳng có lời giải thích thỏa đáng nào cho gánh nặng đang đè lên lồng ngực gã, gã bèn lên tầng của Credence, hứa sẽ chỉ kiểm tra bùa bảo vệ cậu thôi. Ấy thế mà cuối cùng lại đứng trước cửa phòng cậu, tay lâng lâng một ly rượu đế lửa trong khi tự trấn an bản thân rằng Credence đang thở và rồi chợt nhận ra rằng cậu là tạo vật xinh đẹp nhất trần gian.

Graves về giường, ráng dỗ mình ngủ để quên đi cơn mộng mị lạ kì.

 

 

Ấy rồi vẫn tuột dốc không phanh.

Cả đêm Graves trằn trọc không ngủ được, rồi đêm kế tiếp, và rồi cuối cùng đến cuối một tuần bận rộn và mất ngủ triền miên, gã đổ ập xuống giường đánh một giấc ngon lành. Cơn mộng của gã ngập tràn Credence, ngập tràn những cuộc trò chuyện vụn vặt qua điện thoại của họ, tràn ngập ánh mắt mèo dịu dàng của cậu trai nhìn gã, lòng kiên định của Credence trong việc mãi mãi chờ đợi gã, đặc biệt là vẻ đẹp của Credence khi mặc quần áo của Graves. Gã bắt đầu nhen nhóm suy nghĩ rằng có lẽ gã yêu Credence, có lẽ từ lâu lắm rồi.

  
Để đối mặt với sự thật, bởi Graves của chúng ta quả thực, như một số cách gọi thông dụng, là thằng ngu chính hiệu, Graves quyết định sẽ tỏ ra xa cách Credence, lạnh lùng đi thật nhiều. Để chắc rằng cậu sẽ không nghi ngờ gì, liên tục tự nhủ nếu Credence mà biết gã đang nghĩ gì thì cậu sẽ chạy xa vạn dặm mất. Và trong bất kì trường hợp nào, Graves cũng không được phép khiến Credence hoảng sợ, gã không làm được. Credence rất sốc trước thái độ quay ngoắt một trăm tám mươi độ từ giám hộ của cậu, từ sự quan tâm dịu dàng đến vẻ trung tính kì quặc. Graves vật vã từng giây từng phút vì không thể để Credence biết gã đang yêu cậu, gã chỉ đang cố làm điều đúng đắn nhất thôi.

Graves biết gã không thể thú nhận với Credence là gã yêu cậu, không tốt cho tín ngưỡng, không tốt cho thần kinh, không tốt cho bất cứ cái gì hết. Thế là Graves tìm những cách bí mật để bày tỏ, hy vọng Credence có thể tha thứ cho gã, gã muốn ôm khuôn mặt Credence trong tay và bảo cậu rằng thực lòng ta chỉ mong những điều tốt đẹp nhất dành cho em, tình yêu bé nhỏ ạ.

Khi Graves dặn Effie đánh thức Credence dậy với một cốc sô cô la nóng, mang áo choàng tắm đã sấy ấm cho cậu, thêm bơ vào bánh mì nướng của cậu, ý gã muốn thực sự bày tỏ là ta yêu em, ta yêu em và âm thanh rúng động quanh vòm cổ em mỗi khi em cười khiến ta hạnh phúc hơn vạn thảy mọi thứ trên cõi đời này. Âm vang của sự sống trong em làm rung rẩy vòm ngực ta và ta cứ cảm thấy mãi, bất chấp mọi điều khác.

Mỗi khi Graves điện về vào ban trưa để hỏi tình hình Credence, gã ngăn mình hỏi những điều gã thực lòng muốn hỏi, hỏi Credence liệu sợi chỉ đỏ của định mệnh đang quấn chặt quanh ngón út gã có cùng quấn như vậy quanh ngón tay Credence không. Hỏi rằng liệu có phải Credence đã lên kế hoạch tất cả, đã săn tìm và bắt giữ trái tim của Graves trong một trò chơi độc ác như thú đi săn cùng chó và súng trường. Vẫn yêu Credence rất nhiều, gã muốn nói ta yêu đôi bàn tay em, và ta yêu từng ngón tay mảnh mai của em đang nắm lấy trái tim trong khuôn ngực ta, ta không quan tâm nếu đây là một trò chơi, ta hy vọng em thưởng thức, ta hy vọng em khoái trá, ta hy vọng sẽ không khiến em thất vọng.

Graves muốn nói với Credence rằng những vòi rồng mà chúng ta nghe trên radio đều sinh ra vì em đấy, rằng sợi lốc hoang dại xẻ đôi vạn ngàn thị trấn và mái nhà đều là vì danh dự của em. Tình yêu của gã dành cho Credence vừa tìm được nơi truyền tải qua một thảm họa tự nhiên.

  
Graves thấy mình kiệt quệ hơn trước, lớp mặt nạ của gã sụp xuống, sự ngụy trang với dáng hình một gã đàn ông không có vẻ gì là đang yêu đương  tứa ra từng đường kim mũi chỉ. Gã thấy mình đang sượt qua mỗi lần Credence đi loanh quanh trong bữa tối, thấy niềm hy vọng ngây thơ trong mắt Credence, muốn đập nó nát bấy vì nó đẹp quá và tuyệt vời làm sao, muốn Credence phải thống khổ như gã. Nhận ra rằng bản thân đã yêu Credence từ bấy lâu nay, đã đấu tranh với các y sĩ để dành lấy Credence về tay mình, rồi lại cẩn trọng giấu cậu đằng sau những cánh cửa và trang viên khóa kín cùng những gia tinh cực kì bảo vệ. Nhận ra rằng gã đã bị nguyền rủa phải sống giữa biển người New York như một gã bộ hành bị thương, trong nỗi khắc khoải triền miên của tình yêu mà không được hồi đáp, cứ thế bước đi về hướng duy nhất gã biết, Mái ấm, Credence.

Gã tự hỏi liệu người bạn học ngày ấy của cha gã có bao giờ thể nghiệm tình yêu chưa, một kẻ có thể đùa giỡn về con quái vật tàn bạo, đớn đau, kinh hoàng, tang thương mang tên tình yêu, nó đang ngồi trên ngực Graves mỗi sớm mai, vắt trên vai suốt cả ngày dài, và hai vòng tay siết chặt quanh cổ suốt tối muộn.

Gã biết gã đang làm tổn thương Credence tội nghiệp, hiểu rằng trong bất kì trường hợp nào, cậu cũng đều xứng đáng có được tình yêu, song không phải thứ cảm xúc độc hại, vạn ngàn sự nguy hiểm và tai họa mà Graves đã lỡ gieo trồng. Vẫn để bản thân mình đối xử thật hào phóng với cậu, vẫn cho phép mình ngắm nhìn Credence mỗi phút trong ngày, đôi khi thấy mình đang quan sát cậu ngủ mà không biết làm thế nào lại đứng bên giường cậu được, vẫn thoải mái ngồi đọc sách ban tối với cậu, ngón chân của Credence sượt qua đùi gã khi cậu trở mình, như thể không có chiếc ghế nào khác thích hợp ngoài chiếc Graves đã chiếm chỗ.

Tự thú nhận rằng không giống như đang đọc sách ban tối, mà là giả bộ thì đúng hơn. Ngắm nhìn Credence bặm môi ở một trường đoạn hay một từ nhất định, rất muốn ấn ngón tay cái của mình vào bộ miệng của cậu ấy và xóa đi sự căng thẳng ở đó, thì thầm vào má cậu rằng ta yêu em, ta yêu em, ta yêu em, ta biết ơn xiết bao khi được ở bên em thật nhiều, nhưng tất cả những gì ta đang làm chỉ là khốn khổ. Ta yêu em, ta yêu em, ta yêu em, ta không thể nhìn bàn tay đơn độc của em thêm một giây phút nào trôi qua mà không có tay ta nắm lấy nữa.

 

  
Graves không nói rằng gã bị tổn thương, gã chỉ có thể nói rằng gã đã phát rồ, mất tự chủ, gã có thể nói gã đã tạo ra hiệu ứng của sự bùng nổ âm thanh ở bàn ăn sáng, gã có thể nói rằng gã đã hơi điên.

Một lần nữa, như sự đời vẫn thế, tất cả chỉ diễn ra trong một ngày hoàn toàn bình thường, trong một tình huống hoàn toàn bình thường. Thứ âm thanh bùng nổ, tình huống thường nhật của Credence, người cũng không nói năng gì nhiều nhặn nữa - có người sẽ cho rằng đối với Credence đây sẽ là sự kiện to lớn nhất trong năm của cậu, mà đã là tháng mười hai rồi, nên vấn đề mười mươi ra đấy. Song song với thời gian Effie đang cố ôm đồm tất cả các đồ bạc cùng một lúc và, chắc chắn, làm rơi hết sạch.

Graves đang ở trên bờ vực bùng cháy cũng lâu rồi, đám thần sáng cấp dưới đang tránh gã như tránh một bệnh nhân dịch hạch lẫn thủy đậu mà lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng cho bạn một cái hắt xì hơi vào mặt. Gã bị bắt gặp ngồi đốt hết đống giấy nhớ khiến gã bực mình (cả cái đống đó), và đã cho thi hành một đạo luật cấm bất cứ sản phẩm làm từ mứt nào xuất hiện trong trụ sở. Gã đã hoàn toàn, như họ nói, mất hết cả nết rồi.

Vào một sáng thứ tư nọ, Graves tỉnh giấc trong tình trạng thái độ với đời như thường lệ sau khi mơ về một đứa trẻ cơ nhỡ đang trú ẩn trong nhà gã1 \- gã đã chối từ một giấc ngủ không mộng mị bởi lẽ cảm giác như đang thừa nhận vấn đề của gã **có thật** ấy. Gã đi dậm dậm quanh phòng, cạo râu, rồi vướng chân vào chính đôi giày của mình mà ngã chổng vó. Lúc tới bàn ăn sáng là gã đã chính thức chịu đủ rồi, ấy thế mà gã lại thấy Credence _mặc áo len của gã._

Ấy là cái áo len gã đặc biệt yêu thích, đang tròng trên người Credence, chứ không phải gã. Bạn sẽ cho rằng cái áo đó là cái áo gã thích nhất quả đất, bạn sẽ cho rằng gã nghĩ về nó suốt cả ngày, bạn sẽ cho rằng gã cảm thấy tặng Credence cái áo len này quả là thành tựu xuất sắc nhất đời gã.

Nó thêu những chữ cái đầu tên gã trên đó.  **P.G.**  In hoa khổ lớn. Một cảm giác chiếm hữu cực đại lan tỏa khắp mình mẩy Graves mỗi lần gã thấy Credence bé nhỏ mặc nó. Cái cổ rộng thùng thình so với cậu và hơi xệch sang một bên, trùng xuống nửa vai, cái ống tay áo quá dài trùm hết bàn tay Credence cũng mới đáng yêu làm sao khi cậu ngáp và dụi mắt. Percival Graves đã làm một việc Rất Xấu Xa.

“Ta ghét thấy em mặc cái của nợ đó.”

Nhanh chóng tiếp lời bởi -

“Ta yêu em.”

Graves nâng cốc cà phê lên, ráng chữa cháy bằng cách nói -

“Chết tiệt.”

  
Credence, vốn không thuộc tuýp người ưa dậy sớm nhưng có thể bắt kịp rất nhanh, thế mà trong sáng hôm nay, cậu lại chẳng hiểu cái quái gì hết. Chun chun mũi, ngồi xuống đối diện Graves, cậu bắt đầu phết bơ cho bánh mì. Credence ráng tỏ ra bình tĩnh, run lên vì cả hy vọng lẫn hèn nhát, cậu không dám nhìn thẳng Graves vì sợ không thể nói điều đáng ra đã nên nói, điều cậu đã ước ao. Credence Barebone rất dũng cảm mà.

“Lúc ngài nói yêu tôi, ngài nghe cô đơn lắm. Vì sao thế?” Credence hỏi, rồi lại húi hụi phết thêm vào cái bánh đã quá nhiều bơ của mình. Lại mứt mâm xôi nữa, Graves ghi nhớ. Đầy thù hận.

“Bởi vì đó là sự thật mà,” Graves đáp, hơi nghẹn và vẫn cố tiêu hóa sự ngu si của chính mình. Bộ trưởng Bộ Thi Hành Pháp Thuật cái của khỉ.

“Tôi đang ở đây mà, phải không nhỉ?”  Credence, chỉ ra một sự thật hiển nhiên, Graves có thể thấy những ngón chân cậu co duỗi đầy lo lắng dưới gầm bàn, gã muốn bảo cậu rằng gã sẽ hôn từng ngón một nếu có dù chỉ nửa cơ may, dừng cậu khỏi việc bình tĩnh ăn đống bánh mì với mứt chết tiệt nếu được.

“Ừ nhưng mà em, em đâu có- em không hề, ôi.”

“Vâng.” Credence gật đầu trong khi Graves nhận ra cậu đang trỏ vào một sự thật vô cùng hiển nhiên, Credence đang ở đó, Credence đang ở _đây_. Credence đã luôn ở đây, cậu ấy đang khẳng định với chính Graves rằng cậu _sẽ luôn_ ở đây. 

“Hóa ra em biết ư?” Graves hỏi, húng hắng giọng để làm xuôi cục nghẹn vừa mắc trong cuống họng, đâu đó gã ảo vọng trong xa xăm rằng một khi sự vụ này chìm lắng gã có thể lấy lại chút phẩm giá bằng việc thú nhận tất cả những tốt đẹp gã làm vì Credence, cốc sô cô la nóng, việc yêu cậu đến phát rồ lên, rồi việc mua hai hũ mứt một tuần. Tất cả những việc đó.

“Vâng vâng, em biết ngài yêu em và đó là lí do ngài cư xử khốn nạn suốt hai tuần qua.” Thêm bánh mì ròn bị bẻ vụn, thêm Credence nhìn chòng chọc xuống sàn, thêm cả Graves để tim mình giật thùm thụp vì những gì đã có thể xảy ra và hiện đang diễn ra. 

“Ta không có ghét cái áo len đó đâu.” Graves bồi bổ.

“Em cũng yêu ngài.” Credence đáp.

 

 

Một thứ tư nọ, Graves xin nghỉ làm, tụi cấp dưới của gã thở phào nhẹ nhõm, trong số họ có kẻ thực sự đã bật khóc.

Một thứ tư nọ, Graves xác nhận rằng gã đang yêu, Credence trong vòng tay gã, đang nhâm nhi đến khúc bánh mứt thứ ba, hôn gã với đôi môi dính quả mọng, nhất định không chịu rời Graves bởi cậu vừa mới có được gã thôi mà.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích:  
> 1\. Đoạn “một đứa trẻ cơ nhỡ đang trú ẩn trong nhà gã” nguyên văn là “a certain beautiful waif he harboured in his home” được tác giả chơi chữ. Waif theo nghĩa hàng hải là một vật trôi dạt, cũng vừa có nghĩa là trẻ cơ nhỡ. Và harboured vừa có nghĩa neo ở bến cảng theo nghĩa hàng hải lại vừa có nghĩa là chứa chấp, cho ẩn náu.


End file.
